


Of Necks, Games, and Collars

by demon_turtles



Series: 2019 Gayo Awards Shenanigans [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun just distracted and stupid, 2hyunist obviously thinks it's hickies, Aron also an enabler, Aron is done, Baekho is done, Gen, I mean what else could it be right, Jonghyun has a really nice neck in Minhyun's defense, M/M, Minhyun has an addiction to Jonghyun's neck, Minki is equally horrified as us, That Sailor Moon NECKBAND, What the hell is JR wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: Jonghyun hadn’t been planning on using his old Sailor Moon headband that he’d given to Minki. Definitely not for a publicly recorded performance.But he didn’t really have a lot of choices at the time.(ft. MBC Gayo Daejun 2019).
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: 2019 Gayo Awards Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596847
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Of Necks, Games, and Collars

“Oh my god, Jonghyun, your neck!” 

“What?” At Minki’s horrified shout, Jonghyun paused and turned around. They were all heading out to wait on standby for their turn to pre-record their performance. 

Baekho glanced over at their leader and immediately spotted the problem. There. Along Jonghyun’s jawline and neck, were a bunch of little red bruises. He inwardly groaned. “Minhyun, you’re fucked.” He deadpanned and then continued to exit the dressing room. One of them had to be there in case they started early. 

“What?” Minhyun complained. “How is it my fault?” 

In the meantime, Jonghyun had stepped over to the mirror with his tilted his head back, taken one look at the developing marks, and shouted at Minhyun. “What did you do to me?!” He exclaimed incredulously. 

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Minhyun inquired as he stepped closer. 

Aron had already gone over to Jonghyun to inspect the damage at this point. “Uh, actually yeah it is.” He pointed at Jonghyun’s exposed neck. “The fans are going to zoom in on that.” 

Looking at the motley of red marks, Minhyun had to admit it actually looked worse than he thought. “...oops.” 

As Jonghyun and Minki tried to figure out how to cover the marks up in the next fifteen minutes, Aron eyed Minhyun and asked, “Did you really have to go ham on his neck right now?” 

Minhyun blushed as he whined, “It looked so smooth and long, I just wanted to lick it?” 

Aron sighed. “Well, help us figure something out. The makeup noonas are busy with someone else at this point.” 

They wanted to use concealer, but they didn’t have all the supplies on hand at the moment. Searching throughout the room, a white headband caught Aron’s eye. He went over and pulled it out of Minki’s bag, and looked at the moon design on it amusedly. “Hey Jonghyun, you wanna try this?” 

Minki snapped his head over with hope in his eyes...before it died when he saw what Aron was holding. 

Jonghyun stared at it for a moment before saying, “It’ll have to do,” reaching out and slipping it on carefully. “We need to go now,” he said, walking out as grabbed an extra hand mirror with plans to fix the neckband on the way. 

Minki groaned and Minhyun winced. 

“That’s a fashion travesty!” Minki exclaimed. 

Jonghyun shrugged, “Minki, I think I’ll have to switch places with you for the entry. I need to finish fixing this.” 

Minki sighed and nodded, running over to his position as the stage production team called for them. 

Jonghyun continued adjusting the now neckband carefully to make sure it covered up all the marks. Good thing the band was slightly tight, he thought, pulling it higher towards his jawline. If it was any looser, it would have slipped down towards his collarbones and left the hickies visible. He hoped it survived the pre-recording. He turned to Minhyun. “How’s it look?” 

Minhyun smiled nervously. “Um...it does the job?” 

Jonghyun gave him a look. “Next time, you’re not allowed close to me until _after_ performances.” 

The taller man pouted but nodded in agreement. They took their positions. 

_**Three Hours Ago:** _

Seeing Jonghyun in his stage outfits never failed to make Minhyun swoon. This time was no different. As Jonghyun walked closer to where Minhyun was sitting on the couch, Minhyun caught his leader by the hand and pulled him onto his lap. 

Minhyun wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist as he made the other man lean back onto him. He placed his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder as he watched him absorbed in playing another game on his phone. 

After a while, he turned his nose into Jonghyun’s neck as he started kissing the smooth expanse in front of his face. Leaving light butterfly kisses up and down from shoulder to right below the ear, Jonghyun tilted his head to give Minhyun more access. Delighted, Minhyun continued with his activity, eventually kissing harder and nibbling lightly on the smooth skin. 

Jonghyun had such a beautifully long neck, Minhyun thought. 

Unfortunately for the pair, Jonghyun was too absorbed in his game to realize his boyfriend was making out with his neck a bit more forcefully than he should be, while Minhyun was too distracted by said neck to remember that they were in a dressing room waiting for their turn on the pre-recording stage. 

When it was time to head out...it was Minki that noticed the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH IT WAS JUST WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO WRITE IT OKAY? 🙈 
> 
> Can you really blame me?? 
> 
> Scream with me belowwwwww


End file.
